Therapy
by Temporal abnormalities
Summary: Ratchet hasn't been feeling quite himself.  He wonders if therapy will change that. But he uncovers more about himself than he bargained for.
1. Ratchet's first session

**A/N: Hi there!**  
><strong>First off, I haven't stopped WoMD, I just have a bit of writers block at the moment. :L<strong>  
><strong>I'm not quite sure why I wrote this, my muse was nagging me. She can be very impatient, my muse. <strong>  
><strong>This is after the series finished by the way.<strong>  
><strong>So please rate and review! :) <strong>

* * *

><p>He sat down on the leather couch awkwardly, looking around the room, trying to avoid the doctors' eye.<br>"So Ratchet, how are you?"  
>Ratchet rubbed the back of his head.<br>"I dunno, tired I guess."  
>The doctor nodded as he wrote on a yellow legal pad on his clipboard.<br>"I see. Now, why do you think that is?"  
>He pushed his glasses back up his nose with the end of his pen.<br>"Because I can't sleep?"  
>The Lombax answered with a hint of questioning in his voice, as if he wasn't sure if it was the correct answer.<br>The doctor laughed somewhat.  
>"There's no right or wrong answer, Ratchet. Why do <em>you <em>think you can't sleep?"  
>Ratchet let his hand drop.<br>He thought for a second.  
>He didn't feel comfortable talking to a shrink. Well, he didn't feel comfortable talking to anyone about himself. When he tried to, they never understood, so why would this guy be any different?<br>"Dunno."  
>He said simply.<br>The doctor gave Ratchet a sideways smile. It was only his first session and the man could already see right through him.  
>"You don't have to tell me what you're thinking, but all you're doing is wasting your bolts and both our time by not doing so. You want to be the old Ratchet again and the people who care about you want that too, yes?"<br>Ratchet nodded.  
>"I can help you. You just need to let go of what you've learnt and open up."<br>"I- I don't think I can."  
>The doctor sighed.<br>"Not just yet, anyway."  
>Suddenly, a sharp pain hit Ratchet right in the centre of his chest; it was like someone hit him with a shock from his 'Telsa Claw' except it was much, much stronger. His hand shot up to the irritated area and held it tight.<br>"Ratchet, are you okay?"  
>The doctor asked. He stood up and rushed to the struggling Lombax, who was now gasping for air.<br>"Ratchet? Ratchet!"  
>His vision turned to cream coloured blurs and the doctors words turned to incomprehensible babble.<br>Ratchet finally caught his breath as he fell out of consciousness in the doctors' arms. 


	2. The dream

**A/N: Hi guys!  
>Okay, so it's 4.30 in the morning. I got on the computer at 12 all like "Update ALL stories!" And well, as you can see... This isn't what happened, so I've decided to flip through my writing books to see where I land on to see what story I should update (I have three writing books, by the way.).<br>So I only have time to do one tonight and this is what I landed on... Enjoy! : )  
>ALSO:<br>Italics are dreams or thoughts : )**

* * *

><p><em>Ratchet was flying. He didn't have Clank on his back, a launcher or even a glider; he was just flying, the air supporting his shirtless body.<br>A metallic voice synched with hundreds of others alike sounded through the orange sky.  
>"Lighten the load and find the key to your soul"<br>Ratchet broke out of his relaxed state.  
>"What?"<br>"Lighten the load and find the key to your soul"  
>The voices sounded again.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>Ratchet shouted, his voice echoing eerily.<br>He could feel the wind beginning to drop as images of Alistair Azimuth ran through his mind.  
>"Lighten the load!"<br>This time the voices shouted.  
>The wind ceased abruptly and Ratchet fell through the sky into nothingness...<em>

Ratchet's body jolted and he woke with a start.  
>"Are you okay?"<br>The doctor asked when he saw the Lombax's eyes flutter open.  
>"Uh yeah, sure, fine."<br>He brushed it off uneasily, feeling highly embarrassed.  
><em>Since when did intergalactic super heroes pass out?<em>  
>He thought to himself.<br>_In a shrinks office at that? What's happening to me?  
><em>He could feel himself blushing and this would be one of the few times he would be glad the fur on his face was so thick, the doctor not being able to see his cheeks glowing bright red.  
>Ratchet sat up rubbing his head, he had a terrible headache but he wouldn't admit it, even though a paracetamol or two could easily help the pain subside. <em><br>_"Lighten the load?"  
>He uttered to himself.<br>"I'm very sorry Ratchet, but I have another appointment in a few minutes, would you like me to escort you out or..."  
>"Er no, I'll be right thanks."<br>He said hurriedly.  
>"You just think about that, okay?"<br>The doctor smiled slightly as Ratchet stood up.  
>"I'm sorry... Think about what?"<br>The Lombax turned around.  
>"Lighten the load? I'm guessing you heard it while you were unconscious?"<br>"Uh, yeah..."  
>He always felt uncomfortable when his moments of weakness were bought up.<br>"You _will _be coming back next week, yes?"  
>"I guess."<br>"Good. Then I shall see you then."  
>The doctor stood and extended a hand to Ratchet.<br>"Pleasure to meet you."  
>He took the hand.<br>"You too."  
>The two men parted, the doctor returning to his seat and the Lombax exiting the room.<br>"Ratchet?"  
>The doctor called once more.<br>Ratchet was in the door way now, wondering if he'd ever actually get out.  
>"Stay well."<br>He smiled half-heartedly in reply, turned around and left the office.

Ratchet was finding it particularly hard to ignore the mingled whispers and stares, everyone wondering what 'The great' Ratchet, 'The intergalactic super hero' Ratchet, was doing at a therapists office.  
>He lowered his head even though he knew his protruding ears would always be a dead giveaway, and hastened through the waiting room. He broke into a run towards Aphelion once he exited the building. Her hatch opened and he jumped in, the hatch closing over once more.<br>"How was it, Ratchet?"  
>She asked.<br>"Great. Fantastic."  
>He replied sarcastically, while sounding a bit edgy at the same time.<br>He leaned over to the passenger's side, opened her glove compartment and started to rummage through it.  
>"Do we have any paracetamol or ibuprofen or, y'know, Ambien?"<br>He slammed the compartment shut and rested one elbow on her dash while he massaged the bridge of his nose with closed eyes.  
>"Rough day, huh?"<br>He laughed.  
>Not a joyous laugh, but a short laugh of annoyance.<br>"You're telling me."  
>"Would you like me to take over the controls?"<br>Ratchet pulled his arm down and opened his eyes.  
>"Aphelion, that would be great, thanks."<br>He said, sincerity almost dripping from his words, he hoped she knew how much he appreciated this.  
>"My pleasure, Ratchet."<br>He leaned back and rested both hands behind his head.  
>The ride home was quiet, and Ratchet was asleep most of the time, occasionally waking for no particular reason.<br>When he got home, the apartment was dark. He was glad Clank wasn't there, he could just relax without feeling like he was under interrogation.  
>So he swallowed three paracetamol with some water, lay down on his bed fully dressed and fell to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Even though this chapter was kind of short, I still think I did a pretty good job length wise, I'm still not sure if I like the actual plot yet. I probably didn't write Aphelion right, I've never played a game with her in it, I've only watched cutscenes. *SHAME FACE.*  
>But I'll play her tomorrow! I'm FINALLY getting my PS3, 6 years late but I don't really care, I'm so gosh darned excited! Also, now it's 5.30am -.-<br>AND ALSO:  
>For those that don't know,<br>paracetamol is a generic brand of 'Panadol', ibuprofen is a generic brand of 'Neurofen', And 'Ambien' is a strong-ass sleeping pill.  
>Please throw me some idea's, and R&amp;R!<br>Night, guys! : )**


	3. Taking it's toll

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE : )  
>WORK HAS BEEN EATING ME ALIVE.<br>Anyway, I'm not sure about this story **_**still**_**, am I getting Ratchet right? Is it good? Is it bad? I don't know, but I am enjoying writing this.  
>So, enjoy! :)<br>**

* * *

><p>Ratchet awoke late that night or early that morning. Either way it was dark outside and he could tell it was a time when he'd usually be sleeping. He struggled to kick off the blankets that he'd tangled himself up in and let out an irritable groan. His head was still pounding painfully; it felt as though someone had smacked him with a brick.<br>More than once.  
>Ratchet pulled himself out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen. He took three more pain relievers and chugged down a glass of water. He returned to his bed feeling a tad dizzy. He lay absorbed in his thoughts for a while before drifting back to sleep.<p>

Ratchet was woken by Clank at twelve, asking if he'd like lunch. Ratchet refused and a concerned expression spread across the little robots face.  
>"Are you sure?"<br>He asked.  
>"Yeah pal, I'm sure. I'm not feeling too fresh today actually."<br>Clank's eyes narrowed.  
>"You should stay in bed if you are feeling unwell. Do you need anything?"<br>Ratchet shook his head.  
>"I will come in and check on you later."<br>Clank walked out of the room.  
>Ratchet hoped that he'd be feeling better by tomorrow. His head was still pounding and once the nausea set in, he concluded it was a migraine; he hadn't had one in years.<br>Much to Ratchet's displeasure, the said 'migraine' lasted a lot longer than expected, eight days to be precise, most if which Ratchet felt he spent in the bathroom, emptying his stomach of the small amount of he could actually bare to stomach.  
>Thursday, the day of his appointment was one of the worst days for the Lombax while he was ill. He couldn't stand let alone get to the phone to tell the doctor he wouldn't be able to make it in there. Nor could he ask Clank to, he couldn't even imagine the reaction he'd get, admitting to the small robot that he was seeing a shrink! There was <em>one <em>call that worried him, though.  
>He heard the phone ring and Clank's metallic footsteps speed up to get there in time.<br>"Hello? No sorry, Ratchet is ill and unable to come to the phone… Oh? Okay, you too, sir."  
>Clank didn't check in on Ratchet for a while after that, though he didn't bring up the call, either.<p>

The next day, Ratchet's condition had significantly improved but Clank wasn't convinced, he said he still looked a little pale. So Ratchet's next week mainly consisted of lounging around and watching holo-vision.  
>By the time Thursday came around again, Clank believed that he was one hundred percent once more.<br>"I'm just going for a bit of a drive, pal. I'll be back later."  
>Ratchet said as he walked out the door.<br>"Be careful, Ratchet"  
>The Lombax smiled as he closed the door behind him.<br>This time, Ratchet bought a holo-guise with him, disguising himself as a brown Cazaar before jumping out of Aphelion.  
>He walked through the waiting room, feeling pleased with his idea, no one noticing a thing.<br>He knocked on the office door and the doctor opened the door.  
>"May I help you?"<br>He asked.  
>Ratchet nodded and walked into the room.<br>"Sorry sir, but I ha-"  
>He disengaged the holo-guise.<br>"Oh, Ratchet, may I ask why you're using a holo-guise?"  
>Ratchet sat down.<br>"Dodge the stares."  
>"I see."<br>The doctor sat down opposite him.  
>"I hear you were ill last week. I called and your roommate picked up."<br>Ratchet felt the blood drain out of his face and the Blaarg noticed his concern.  
>"Don't worry, I didn't tell him <em>why <em>I called."  
>He breathed a sigh of relief.<br>"How are you?"  
>"Okay."<br>The Lombax replied.  
>"Anymore dreams?"<br>"No."  
>He lied.<br>The doctor sighed.  
>"Last week when you couldn't make it, I had a free hour which gave me time to think about your… predicament. And I have an idea."<br>"Go on,"  
>"Hypnotism. It would be chance, of course. But if it goes in the right direction, we could travel back into your memories and dreams, like you were there all over again."<br>"So you mean… I could find out who my parents were? What really happened?"  
>"Precisely."<br>The Lombax thought for a moment. Letting the doctor delve in his mind, was he really ready to do something like this? Honestly, no, but he saw no point in waiting.  
>"When do we start?"<br>He asked letting out a breath as he spoke.  
>"Now if you wish."<br>"Let's do this."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So :3  
>Actually, I have nothing to say, huh.<br>I'm surprized.  
>Did you enjoy?<br>Please R&R :3**


	4. Experiments

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I updated this.  
>STILL not too happy with the whole thing but people are asking me to update, so I'll oblige.<br>Sorry about the long wait, I've been busy with school and work and my other chapter fic.  
>Thanks for waiting around and enjoy :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ratchet twiddled his thumbs.<br>"Where would you like to start?"  
>The doctor asked.<br>"From the start, I guess."  
>The doctor stood and dimmed the lights.<br>"Now, you're not feeling tired at all?"  
>"Kind of, but not like I'm about to fall to sleep right here or anything."<br>He nodded and sat back down.  
>"Alright, would you like to turn your comm-unit off for me and lie down?"<br>Ratchet said nothing in reply but obliged.  
>"Okay, just close your eyes and imagine yourself in a happy place."<br>Ratchet closed his eyes and thought for a moment.  
>A happy place... Where <em>was <em>his happy place?  
>His garage on Veldin?<br>The oasis at Apogee station?  
>No.<br>It would have to be hover booting through Krell Canyon with The General.  
>Ratchet smirked remembering the stories Alister would tell him about what he and his father would get up to.<br>The doctor must have noticed the grin.  
>"Got it?"<br>He nodded.  
>"Okay, now breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth... In through your nose and out through your mouth..."<br>Ratchet was getting more relaxed by the minute.  
>"Relax your feet... Relax your legs... Relax your tail..."<br>His voice was deep and soothing.  
>"Relax your torso... Relax your hands... Relax your arms..."<br>He could feel himself drifting into oblivion.  
>"Feel your whole body begin to relax... Relax your head and neck..."<br>His voice began to sound muffled, like it was drifting away from him.  
>"You can feel yourself relaxing now... You can feel a heavy, relaxed feeling coming over you. And as I continue to talk, that heavy relaxed feeling will get stronger and stronger, until it carries you into a deep, peaceful state of hypnosis..."<br>Drifting further...  
>"Every word that I utter is putting you faster and deeper, and faster and deeper, into a deep peaceful state of hypnosis..."<br>Further...  
>"Your eyelashes are getting heavy and sleepy."<br>Further...  
>"Sinking down, and shutting down. Sinking down, and shutting down. Sinking down, and shutting down, shutting down completely."<br>Further...  
>"And the deeper you go, the deeper you are able to go. And the deeper you go, the deeper you want to go, and the more enjoyable the experience becomes."<br>Away.

* * *

><p>Ratchet woke up.<br>He was standing in what appeared to be a child's bedroom.  
>There was a mobile laden with wrenches of varying sizes and colours and there was a cot up against one of the walls. He walked over to it and peered over the edge.<br>There was a baby Lombax sleeping peacefully, his large ears the same size as his small body and he was yellow with brown stripes. He yawned and opened his eyes to reveal striking green orbs.  
>It was obvious.<br>The baby was Ratchet.  
>The younger version of himself looked around and began to cry.<br>He heard light footsteps and a beautiful white Lombax rushed in the room.  
>"M-mom?"<br>The Lombax ignored and walked through him.  
>Ratchet looked down at himself only to see that he was transparent.<br>"Oh, baby..."  
>She scooped up the child and held him close.<br>"It's alright, sh, sh, sh..."  
>She cooed him and he began to calm down.<br>"Da da da da da"  
>She laughed softly.<br>"It's alright, baby, Dada will be home soon"  
>She kissed him on the forehead and Ratchet smiled.<br>The house shook and his mom fell to the floor, using one hand to support herself and the other to hold the young Ratchet close to her.  
>She stood up slowly and he began to cry again.<br>There was a loud bang outside which caused him to scream louder.  
>She wrapped her other arm around him and held him tight. She ran to the window and gasped. Ratchet followed her to the window.<br>Outside was pandemonium. Buildings were tumbling down, Lombaxes were scattered everywhere and there was a huge dropship filled with Cragmites who were invading every inch of the city.  
>There was a bang and the door and loud, thumping footsteps followed.<br>"TESS? TESSA?"  
>A male Lombax skidded into the bedroom, panting.<br>"Kaden!"  
>He threw his arms around Tessa and their infant child.<br>"Y-you... You have to leave, you and Axel, now!"  
>He mustered between gasps for air.<br>A tear rolled down her cheek.  
>"You're coming with us, right?"<br>He said nothing.  
>More tears.<br>"You're coming... Right, Kaden?"  
>Nothing.<br>"KADEN!"  
>She screamed.<br>"I... I can't. I'm the keeper of the Dimensionater."  
>There was another crash, this one closer.<br>Too close.  
>It took out half of the house and the small family was thrown across the room into the upright wall. It crumbled and fell on top of them.<br>Kaden pushed his way out through the rubble; a screaming and writhing Ratchet in his arm.  
>There was a white furry arm poking out.<br>"T- Tess?"  
>He held her wrist lightly than dropped it.<br>There was nothing he could do for her; she was already gone.  
>He stifled a sob and pulled out the remainder of his body.<br>He kicked his hover boots into action and sped away from the wreck.  
>Ratchet was pulled along for the ride.<br>Kaden stopped at a rundown shack and walked in cautiously.  
>There were two escape pods. He opened one and placed the child inside.<br>He set the coordinates to Veldin, Solana and kissed him on the forehead.  
>"Be strong, Axel."<br>He closed the hatch and the escape pod burst through the roof of the old shack.

* * *

><p>Ratchet awoke abruptly, breathing heavily and sweating.<br>"Ratchet? Are you alright?"  
>The doctor asked.<br>Ratchet sat up and rubbed his head.  
>"My mom... Her name's Tessa."<br>The doctor's face lit up.  
>" And I saw her die."<br>His expression dropped.  
>"Ratchet... I'm so sorry."<br>"My name...My name's Axel."  
>"Would you prefer me to call you that?"<br>Ratchet thought for a second.  
>"No."<br>"I'm afraid this is all the time we have left... Are you sure you're okay?"  
>Ratchet picked up the holo-guise from beside him and activated it.<br>The brown Cazar stood and headed towards the door.  
>"I'm fine... Thanks."<br>The doctor sighed as he watched him leave.


End file.
